


I'm proud of you

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Story takes place during and after 1x11 The Magical Place. Coulson tells Skye something that will change her a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm proud of you

Several days have past since Coulson’s kidnapping. Skye was out of her mind. Agent Hand was like a dictator, ordering May to fly from one end to the other of the world chasing Centipede. But never once did Skye hear getting Coulson back. It was always finding Centipede.  
She knew that she could help. So she did the only thing she was good at: hacking. It was less than thirty seconds before the alarm went off, alerting everyone on the Bus of the security breach. Within seconds her bunk door slammed open and a furious Agent Hand stood there looking down on Skye.  
“Finally, could you remove this?” Skye asked, almost too mockingly.  
“You are the consultant? The one that shot Agent Sitwell?” Agent Hand asked.  
“Technically, that wasn’t me…” Skye started to explain but got interrupted by Hand.  
“I want her off this plane. Now” Agent Hand ordered.  
Before anything could be done Skye found herself in the cargo bay, surrounded by her team mates, who encouraged her to continue her search. They even gave her a sat phone in case of an emergency. She took it and left the area before anyone could notice her disappearance. At least someone trusted her. Skye still couldn’t believe that May would do something like that. She must have known that Skye could have found Coulson by tracing Vanchat’s finances. Why wouldn’t she help? Did she hate Skye really that much?  
Skye couldn’t dwell on those thoughts. She needed to start working, to find Coulson. But how? She had no laptop. And even if she had one the bracelet was still active. Even when she tried it out in that internet café it only caused a lockdown. She needed a different approach. She owed Coulson more than he could ever imagine. The second chance he gave her meant more to her than he could ever guess and she would pay him back for the rest of her life.  
It didn’t take Skye long to find out where Coulson was kept. Or at least she had a really good feeling about her lead. She contacted her team and by the end of the day the team had their leader back, safe and sound.  
That same evening Coulson asked to see Skye in his office. She went there not sure what to expect. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.  
“Come in” she heard him saying. “Uh, Skye, please sit down.”  
“You wanted to see me, A.C.?”  
“Yes, I wanted to thank you again. I know that if it wasn’t for you I would still be there” he told her.  
“You thanked me already” she said, pointing at her bracelet-free wrist.  
“Yeah, but I wanted to thank you again. And I wanted to tell you I’m very proud of what you have become. Only a few months ago you were just a young girl that stepped on this plane. But today, you were a SHIELD agent. I just wanted you to know that” he said smiling, while putting his hand on her shoulder.  
“Thanks, A.C., that means a lot coming from you” she replied with a smile of her own. “So, does this mean I get a badge?”  
“Not just yet. But soon, probably. Ok, go to bed. You had a though day” he said and Skye got the hint to beat it. But she didn’t care. Coulson’s words made her happier than she thought possible. He was proud of her.


End file.
